The present invention is directed to ink jet recording sheets primarily for use in creating simulated photographic-quality images or prints with for example non-photographic imaging such as ink jet printing and xerography. More specifically, the present invention is directed to creating simulated, photographic-quality prints on a transparent or translucent recording sheet with pigmentless ink receiving hydrophilic layers on the front side of a transparent substrate, and wherein the back, or reverse side of the substrate is coated with a colorant layer containing luminescence imparting phosphors, liquid crystalline nitrites, or isothionitriles and which back side can be written upon with a pen, pencil, xerography and ink jet printing. Advantages of the recording components of the present invention include, for example, the enablement of enhanced ink jet image quality and brighter ink jet images.